


Valentine's Bondage For Couples

by RonChee



Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gross, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Predicament Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romantic Comedy, Rough Sex, Self-Bondage, Smut, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonChee/pseuds/RonChee
Summary: Dale has an idea and Erica agrees, and together on Valentine's day they enter bondage together.
Relationships: dale/erica
Kudos: 6





	Valentine's Bondage For Couples

"I have an idea for Valentine's Day night..." My husband said filling me with hope and horror at once.

Some of the best and worst times had started when he said it including him suggesting we get married, divorced and remarried, so half-reluctantly I ask, "Alright Dale, what idea do you think you have now?"

"Shared self-bondage."

I blinked. "How would that even work?"

"Same as normal self-bondage, we'd do the same thing like put a key in a large container filled with water and put in the freezer, or use one of the release timers."

"I.. Alright. I can't see any problem with that I suppose."

"Perfect, I'll set it up for Friday night-"

"Why can't we just do it now Dale?"

"I want it perfect Babe-"

"Dale, don't call me that."

"Fine- Erica." He rolled his eyes as if my choice to go my name instead of some slang from the 90's never failed to baffle me.

"In any case it'll take time to get things the way I want em, I want it to be the best it can be."

"Alright, have at it Dale, I won't stop you playing around in the tool shed."

"It's not playing! It's metal working and woodworking, leather working and more, a glorious series of manly activities for men, not playing!" Dale really was cute when he ranted, that's probably why I irritated him so much on purpose.

* * *

"Alright, strip down and get over here."

"How romantic, you've gone and swept me off my feet all over again Dale. Is this your way of asking if I want to renew our vows-"

"No!" The panic in his eyes and terror in his voice were music to my ears. I hardly ever wanted to deal with the headache again, just when my friends were bragging about their amazing weddings or when I'm at them or when I see a really hot guy but his reaction was always amusing to my suggestion of it.

I stripped anyway as he gave a very comprehensive and detailed list of why it was a bad idea and hundreds of worse ideas that at least have the merit of being fun including this one.

"Alright, you've convinced me, I'll do it."

"Oh- you're already naked? When'd that happen?" Just what a woman wants to hear. I knew I wasn't the greatest catch this side of the Mississippi and the other side was iffy too but damn.

Still, if I went back on my word he'd never let me live it down, we hold arguments over men's heads and they hold sex acts we refuse to do over ours I swear to God-

"Here, put this in your mouth-" He sounded rather funny with his tongue forced mostly out of his mouth with some strange thin clamp but considering what it was likely meant to be doing I was okay with that.

Reluctantly I put the open mouth gag in my mouth, it seemed to always be an excuse for Dale to be extra rough. Heaven knows I didn't mind a little rough now an then but my throat wouldn't be thanking me for this in the morning.

"So how are we getting out?" I asked sounding rather silly I thought.

"That's the best part- it's based on motion."

"Motion?" He showed me the large contraption by lifting up the mattress, a large seesaw looking thing on the base board of the bed. He went about to explain it but I knew a seesaw when I seesawed it and I understood well enough that little wire would be going to a lock box that'd only open after we'd did the horizontal tango.

"Alright, I call bottom." Sure it'd give him easier access no matter what pretty much but at least I'd be lying down on something soft instead of the bony bag of bones that was Dale.

"Okay, get on the bed I guess." He seemed rather disappointed that I didn't care how every screw went on his little seesaw but I didn't much mind, he'd soon forget all about it I was sure and I'd listen later if he cared that much about it when I wasn't being a little nervous at his little idea.

Tom forced my head into some neck stiffener that they use to keep people's heads immobile, strapping me down so I couldn't turn left to right and I knew this would be bad, though if it was also good remained to be seen.

He then tied my legs so I was sitting Indian and then tied my arms around him, and tied put on a gimp mask and with the extra long straps started setting himself up locking himself to my thighs by padlocks on the straps that felt rather interesting even as his tongue was forced against my vagina- there'd be no backing off for him but I cold wrap my arms and legs around him harder...

Then he set the device up with a remote attached to another wire letting it drop, the box on the nightstand presumably holding our keys beeping and he finished it off by handcuffing his wrists around my legs, and I noticed for the first time by the clanking as he struggled to enter my mouth that he was wearing cuffs on his ankles as well.

Finally he managed lowering his penis into my mouth I did my best to swallow instead of gag, he wasn't particularly bad tasting but the man did have a musk and a decent size to him- and it was worse when he was half flaccid like he was now twitching and growing in my mouth.

Sure as to my prediction Dale started humping away with wild abandon nearly making me throw up, I tried to press him against my vagina harder as a warning but if he cared he didn't show it in the least- I pressed as hard as I could and he didn't stop so I mostly tried focusing on not vomiting and on how a little bit of metal was stopping me biting the son of a bitch's dick off.

Long practice had grown me a keen ear for when he was close and by his grunting he was there and when he went in deeper than usual I was already swallowing even as it went near straight down my throat in an explosion of saltiness. Despite myself I did cough a bit but I managed not to vomit, a good thing since I'd have no way to clean up until...

"Dale, how much longer before we can get up?" I grumbled my mouth full.

"Probably another time or two, I think."

"You think? Dale you bastard!" He still didn't seem to care but I made him eat me out as hard as I could grinding his tongue against me roughly even as his cock that had been going flaccid started turning hard again, but at least this time I orgasmed right on the bastards tongue which set him over the edge a few small spurts going in my mouth easily swallowed compared to the last.

I was breathing as heavily as I could despite the not-so-little blockage and couldn't imagine going again like this- it was exhausting.

Dale agreed evidently by the way his weight doubled over my head, he let out the foulest smelling fart way too close to me bringing me closer to vomiting than anything else had today and started fucking snoring.

I groaned in annoyance, while I might not have been ready just then to do some more to get free maybe in an hour or two I would have.. but now I had nothing to do. In the end I fell asleep myself.

* * *

I woke up in a panic unable to breathe right and a heavy darkness over me- and then he slowly thrust down and back up in my mouth and I understood. "You bastard." I said even while coughing. He tried to pause the same way he tried to get around to doing the gutters- meaning he kept going but really slow like that made it better before speeding up the instant I stopped 'carrying on' as he put it a time or two.

I felt tears fall and wished this would just end.

It didn't and he came instead, collapsing on top of me again.

"You okay?"

"Not really" I admitted. "How much longer?"

"Should.. should have happened by now and.. I'm afraid you're going to have to finish or I'm not going to be hold it in."

"Hold what in- no Dale, you wouldn't dare-"

"I might not have a choice.. I mean soon too."

"Fucking hell dale..."

I started moving his head against my vagina very much feeling it, his tongue feeling like bloody dry sand paper against me until I got decently wet.

I tried to go as fast as I could but my everything was hurting.

Then I tasted it, a few drops but it was absolutely revolting as it was every time I tasted it when he didn't clean himself up properly squeezing it out and wiping it instead of shaking it like a mad man with a paint brush and 'inspiration'.

"Sorry." He muttered. Then more came, and I had little choice, he was thick enough that spitting it wouldn't be likely to work. I swallowed feeling my gorge rising.

Then again he peed, and again and again. I was fully weeping when it finished, my throat on fire from my stomach wanting to vomit and me not letting it.

Then he was hard again because of course he was.

I didn't want to ruin the sheets but by the time he started thrusting in my mouth again I just wanted to force him to deal with it too so I pressed his tongue up an against my urethra and pissed straight on far slower than he had so he got to savour it. He gagged and was having a much less easier time of it with less practice and as if in response the hypocrite started thrusting in my mouth deeper and harder suddenly passing a point we'd deemed a no fly zone entering my throat and suddenly I couldn't breathe as he shallowly thrust in and out and I thrashed in a panic unable to even scream.

"It's good for me too but the pee." He.. he thought I was having an orgasm? Dale you moron!

My chest was burning by the time I head the beep and only a few minutes later I woke up free and vowing to be the one to divorce the idiot this time.


End file.
